A sweet gift
by Mokou the Braixen
Summary: Yuuki decides to give a sweet gift to his mate for valentines day, and it luckily goes off without a hitch. M/M espeon/leafeon Rated T for fluff


(Written by: Mokou the Braixen

Cover art by: Shonryu)

The sun hung suspended in the sky, it's brilliant pale colored light shining down onto the snow covered ground, the weather of early February was to be expected to be cold, after all, it was still winter, which winter seemed to be showing it planned to stay, just for a little while longer. In the sky, pouring down from the clouds rained the snowflakes, each frozen crystal twirling, dancing its way across the sky. It was completely at the mercy of the winds that held it aloft, the path it took riding along the ever changing air currents as they fluttered down in a large flurry of the snowflakes. Outside, the temperatures were quite frigid, reaching down to the lower twenties, but inside the Espeon's house, it was the opposite. The house was warm, the air was laced with the scent of sugars, flour, and icing. Already he'd been up early this morning, setting right to work on the cake he'd seen on the internet. Yuuki gave a sigh of exhaustion, he knew eventually, his refusal of having Shonryu over earlier this morning would miff him, and he'd probably drop by anyway to see what was going on, being it _was _valentine's day, and they _were_ mates after all.

Inside of the house, Yuuki stood in the kitchen, the white tiles of the floor being clacked with his footclaws as he scurried around the kitchen, finally being able to put away a few ingredients he'd been using. All around were mixing bowls that had the residue of the mix they'd been used to create, almost every counter had flower on it, and the stove was currently off, releasing the heat it had accumulated while the Espeon had been baking the cakes. Sitting in front of the espeon now, were two heart shaped cakes, a smaller cake resting on top of a larger heart, it was finally cooled down enough to where he could ice the cakes. Being that Yuuki didn't have too much money, he couldn't offer to buy some spectacular gift for his mate, but he could bake, and write as well, but after trying so many times to formulate a suitable story idea, he simply gave up and went this route. Which right now seemed to be a very good choice, he'd done the cakes the right way, the yellow, fluffy cakes now just needed to be iced, and they'd be good to go!

Yuuki moved a paw up to his forehead, swiping away a bit of sweat that had accumulated there due to the heat he'd been standing in. Instead of his usual weekend attire, right now he wore an apron, and a baker's hat as he had worked, he had a silly feeling that seemed to be elevated when he wore the clothes a baker might wear.

"Alright, now to just get to the ic-" Yuuki began to say before a shrill ring cut him off

Moving to his apron pocket, he lifted the home phone to his ear, clicking the answer button as he went.

"Hello?" Yuuki asked, from the other end of the line, a familiar voice sounded

"Yuuki~ I just wanted to call and see if you're okay, and what time I'd be able to come over?"

Yuuki froze, it was Shonryu, and he still wasn't done with the cake! What could he say? He didn't really know of an excuse to put off the visit…

"Ah! Yeah I'm fine, I just, have a few things to do, how about in a few hours? Sorry to keep you waiting shon'…" Yuuki managed to say

"Alright, well, I'll let you go now, Ai shiteru yo," He heard before a click sounded, followed by a few digital beeps.

Heaving a sigh of relief, Yuuki turned to the cake in front of him, he had to get started. Drawing his paw up, he gripped a baking spatula that he'd set aside just for icing the cake. Another grabbed a can of pink icing he bought, a soft press of his thumb up against the bottom of the seal, and he popped it off. He then dipped the can downwards, pouring a bit of the icing onto the larger heart, he then pressed the spatula down gently against the cake, he spread the icing over the area of the cake, applying more icing as needed until the top of the cake was iced. He then pressed a bit of icing onto the sides, spreading the icing along the sides of the larger heart until it was finally iced. Having finished the first heart, he set aside the cans of pink icing, and switching out to the red cans he'd bought. With another press of his thumb, the seal to the first can popped off without a problem at all, the plastic lid fell to the ground as he now set to work pouring the icing onto the top, once against pressing the flat of the plastic spatula down and spreading the icing, making sure to keep his movements uniform and consistent. Once he was finished with the smaller heart, he looked over the work, no smears, a nice, smooth surface. Perfect. Soon Shon' would be here and he could show the gift he'd been working on. He then grabbed a tube of icing he'd filled with black, and gently pressed from the back of the tube to press the icing out, he began to write his message to Shonryu. After a few seconds, in cursive, neat letters the top of the cake read  
"Happy Valentine's day, Love Yuuki."

As if on cue, a knock on the door alerted Yuuki, he turned, running along the tile, then the hardwood flooring of his dining room until he reached the living room, he quickly grabbed the cold, metal door knob of his front door and swung it open. Standing there was a Leafeon, his long, flowing black hair dotted with the white snowflakes outside, his coat that he wore didn't seem to have a hood, being a bit taller than Yuuki as they were a few years apart, he looked to Yuuki, noticing the baker's outfit he wore.

"What's with the weird outfit? It's adorable but, I don't recall seeing you dress like this?" Shonryu said, a soft giggle rumbling up from his chest as he stepped into the house, a soft murr coming from him as he felt the all too good feeling of the heat difference amongst the cold winter, and a nicely heated house.

"I wore it to uh, make the present I got you! Now follow me please!" Yuuki said, a paw moving to wrap it's soft paw pads around the Leafeon's, he gave a hard yank. Hurrying Shonryu to the kitchen, he stopped as the stood in front of the stainless steel stove that the finished cake sat on.  
"H-Happy Valentine's day!" Yuuki called out, pointing to the cake.

Shonryu looked to the cake, his eyes looking over the sweet his mate had prepared for him, it looked delectable, nicely iced, the smell of the sweet sugar and icing already reaching his nose, enticing a murr to rumble forth from his chest.

"It's beautiful, you made this?" Shonryu asked, taking a few steps closer, he then read the message on the red heart, the words carefully written by his sweetheart standing out in the red in their black curvy look.

"I started at seven in the morning… It took a long time but I finally finished! Y-You really like it?" Yuuki asked,

Shonryu looked to Yuuki, and actually gave a bit of a gasp.

Yuuki stood there, his forked tail giving nervous swishes, his face was beet red, the pink fur of his cheeks seeming to be overpowered by the scarlet hues that rose up to flush his cheeks, his eyes seemed to be brighter than normal, as if, his happiness all relied on what his mate thought of the cake he prepared. This, to Shonryu at least, was beyond adorable, he took a few steps towards the blushing Espeon. A paw drew up, Yuuki didn't move, as the paw cupped his cheek, the warmth of the soft, brown hued pads pressing into his cheek as the other's body neared his own, closer and closer.

"I love it Yuuki, you know that anything you'd make would be perfect to me, don't you?" Shonryu whispered,

"I know… But I wanted it to be perfect, for the perfect mate…" He said, a warm smile growing across his lips

With a soft push of his muzzle forward, Shonryu closed the gap between the two, his cream colored lips pressing ever so gently against the lavender lips of Yuuki, only for a short moment before retreating his muzzle, a giggle coming from him.

"Let's eat a few pieces, then we'll have a little bit of time for whatever you'd like to do…~" Shonryu said

"Alright, let me cut a few pieces, and you go sit on the couch, I'll be there soon." Yuuki said,

A nod from Shonryu came as he walked from the kitchen to the living room, where he simply sunk into the pleather couch.

Yuuki moved his paws behind his back, untying the apron he wore, he let the garment fall into his arm, where he folded it and set it onto the deep freezer. He then moved a paw to grab a chef's knife, where he moved to the pink heart, moving the knife down as it sliced through the soft, spongy cake, cutting two triangular pieces. He set the two pieces onto a plate and turned to face the walkway to the living room, a soft sigh of excitement huffing free from him as he began to walk from the kitchen, his plate clutched tightly in his paw. He'd always been like this, getting all flustered any time that he spent time with Shonryu. It was obvious as to the reason why he felt this way, he loved the Leafeon with all his heart, so it was natural he'd get jittery this way. He finally approached the couch, where the Leafeon he loved so dearly looked up to him, the brown irises of his eyes gazing into his own amethyst hued eyes.

"Well, I hope you like it," Yuuki said, a shaky paw setting the porcelain plate onto the glass top of the coffee table, Shonryu nodded to him, a paw moving to grab the piece of cake. Once he gripped the cake in his paw, he brought the treat to his maw, which opened, taking a chunk of the spongy cake into his muzzle. Soft chews could be heard as the sweet, fluffy texture of the cake spread through his maw, a low rumbling was barely audible, he was murring because of how good the cake tasted.

"Amazing… You're a talented baker Yuuki," Shonryu said, which seemed to gain an embarrassed giggle from the espeon

"Well, I try I suppose…" He said sheepishly.

Setting the cake aside, Shonryu shifted his weight, his weight now pressing against Yuuki's who seemed to be caught off guard, and the soft push was enough to send the flustered Espeon onto his back. Looking down over the Espeon, so cutely splayed out, Shonryu couldn't help but chuckle, it seemed he was getting caught up in the moment, but it didn't matter to Yuuki, who simply accepted the advances. Now, a favorite of Yuuki's fantasies was about to come true. Shonryu was just above Yuuki, his head leaned down, the black locks of his hair dangling down, draping over Yuuki's head, a glazed look of love cast to Yuuki as his lips inched closer and closer with each breath, seconds before the two pairs of lips met, Yuuki stuttered out.

"I-I love you…"

Yuuki was then silenced, from above him, he could feel the body heat of the other radiating onto him, spreading a warmth through his body, coupling with the warm feeling of excitement already coursing through him. A second later, Shonryu's lips pressed against his own, this time, harder, prying apart the lavender lips of his, he didn't resist, he simply let off a soft murr as the soft, luscious lips pressed into his own. Only seconds later did the kiss once again deepen, he felt the hot, slick flesh of Shonryu's tongue, the hot muscle slithered forth, sliding between the parted lips and diving into the wet maw of Yuuki. A soft moan was forced from Yuuki, his breaths being restrained, he had to breathe through his nose, inhaling deeply the warm, forest like scent of his mate. The tongue that had slithered into his maw pressed against his own, swathing over the broad part of the tongue as he gave soft laps against the other wet muscle. Yuuki held the kiss like this, the closeness comforting him, Shonryu now just maneuvered his body to lay against Yuuki's. The kiss finally broke, hot puffs of air coming from the two of them as they gazed into the other's eyes, soft brown staring into amethyst.

"Why don't we just lay here? I'm sure you're tired after baking all day," Shonryu said, moving a paw to draw the blanket that hung over the top of the couch down, Yuuki now lay against Shonryu, his head pressed onto the warm chest of his. 

"Yeah… That would be nice…" he replied

Once the blanket had been lain, he simply listened to the steady heartbeat of Shonryu, the warmth that surrounded him coupled with the steady, rhythmic beating was laying into him fast. Exhaustion now weighed his eyes lids down, drooping over and over, until finally, they closed. And he let the sweet feelings he felt, whisk him away into dreams filled with his mate, a soft murr rumbling up from his chest.

Noting the slow breaths that now rose up from the Espeon, Shonryu grinned, a paw moving to wrap around his shoulders, clutching him close as he gazed down at the peaceful face that now was happily asleep.

"Goodnight, Ai shiteru yo, Boku no Yuuki," Shonryu whispered as soft as he could manage, as to not wake his sleeping love.

(Well, this was it ^w^ It was just a little fluff scene with my mate here, I wanted to show a bit of love his way, being that it is valentines tomorrow! Well, I'll see you guys later~!  
~Mokou)


End file.
